Forgetful
by author12306
Summary: AU where Aang was never found. The war with the Fire Nation quickly gets out of hand, causing problems for non-benders eventually leading to the banishment and imprisonment of benders. Benders live underground in tunnels filled with inns and an epidemic. When a girl stumbled across a cornered boy and saves him she discovers he holds no memory of his life. Rated for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA

* * *

Chapter 1

Green eyes opened to bright, warm, peaceful sunlight. A warm breeze blew tree branches overhead. Colorful birds flew over and one word came to the boy's mind.

_Paradise. Do I know that word? Where am I? What is where?_

Jumbled thoughts meandered slowly through his head as he looked around. _Trees? Is that what those are? Birds? _Confusion dizzied him. He sat up, moving from the soft cushion of moss where he had laid. Shimmering, clear blue waters reflected the bright sun in fascinating ways. Soft moss covered the trunks of the trees and the ground near their roots. Thick, short, soft grass covered the space in-between. Everything was bright, green, and full of water and life.

"There he is!" a loud voice broke the peaceful air.

_Danger? What is danger? _Words rushed into the boy's mind.

"The escapee!" another voice exclaimed.

Men in armor carrying spears and other weapons broke through the trees.

_Weapons? Danger? Blood? _Without realization the boy was on his feet and running. Soon the trees cleared to reveal a large, grassy field. Water sparkled in a clean pond in the center of the field, _Water?_

"Surrender now, and you might live through the trip back to prison," one of the armored men stepped forward, his spear close enough to jab into the boy's ribs.

"Surrender?" the boy looked at them curiously.

"He's toying with us, that brat!" one of the men snarled and lunged forward with a sword.

"What is surrender?" the boy tilted his head to the side as a wall of earth blocked the sword.

"Quit toying with us, punk," the spear holding man growled.

"Idiot, what are you doing just standing there?" a voice echoed under the ground as a tunnel opened up.

A girl leaped out with a knife in her hand. She wore a green, button up shirt and a pair of darker green long pants. A bag hung, tied, over one of her shoulder. She charged towards one of the armored men, the one holding a spear. He hit her abdomens with the butt of the spear and was satisfied when she let out an odd grunting sound of pain.

_Pain? Is that what that sound was? Sound? _the boy watched the girl knock two of the armored men's heads together. They fell to the ground unconscious.

The girl spun and slashed at another, hitting him across the chest and scratching his armor. She shattered the armor with one blow and left a serious but not fatal wound on the man's chest. The last two left, abandoning their comrades.

"You idiot! Why weren't you fighting them?!" the girl turned on him, her green eyes blazed; she still held the knife in an attacking position.

"Idiot? Fighting?" the boy asked.

"You do speak Earth Nation, right?" the girl asked, her voice was rather exasperated at the boy's ignorance.

"Earth Nation?" the boy sounded the word out, "What does speak mean?"

"Oh dear go- what did I get the nutcase?" the girl sighed as she grabbed his wrist.

With an amazing amount of force the boy pulled back, dragging both of them into the clear pond behind them.

"What the heck?! What'd _I_ do?" the girl growled as she climbed out of the water.

"I'm, sorry? Is that the right word?" the boy asked.

"Yes, sorry is the right word. But why'd you do that in the first place?" the girl asked as she wrung the water out of her short, brown hair.

"I was, afraid?" the boy said.

"Sorry, I guess I was a bit rough," the girl apologized.

"What does rough mean?" he asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it dude," she shook her head.

"Dude?" he asked.

"Y'know, guy?" she was beginning to wonder whether the boy was mentally well or not.

"What's a guy?" he asked.

"A boy?" she didn't like where this explanation was going.

"A what?" he blinked at her.

"You're a boy, I'm a girl. I'll leave it at that for now, and 'til later don't ask that again," she sighed, "Do you have a name?"

"Name?" he seemed more confused by this word than any other.

"Something people call you," the girl tried to explain patiently.

"Something? People? You?" he asked.

"Something is just rather non specific. People, you, me, those men just now. You is a way to refer to the person that someone is talking to. Right now you are who I would refer to as you," she explained.

"So, back to what I said before, do you have a name?" she asked again.

He shook his head.

"My name is Sezja," she smiled, "And since you don't have a name I'm just gonna call you Dude. Unless you want me to give you a name."

"You could give me a name if you want? to," he said.

"I'll think of one, but for now I'm just gonna call you Dude," Sezja laughed as she walked towards the hole in the ground she had jumped from to attack, "We better get going before those guys wake up."

"Okay," he followed her. She grabbed his wrist and slipped into the hole in the ground. For a few seconds they were free falling.

Sezja landed safely on her feet while Dude landed clumsily on his side with a small yelp, "You're gonna have to work on that landing."

As they made their way silently down the tunnel; Sezja thought of a name for her new friend.

"I've got it! How about I call you Sigmund?" she asked.

Sigmund nodded, "I like? That?"

"Yes, like and that! Good job," Sezja smiled.

"I like that name," Sigmund nodded, sounding out the words carefully but quickly, "Sigmund."

"Yes, it's spelled S-I-G-M-U-N-D," Sezja smiled.

"Spelled?" Sigmund asked in mild confusion.

"This might take a bit to explain," Sezja said as she sat down and wrote her name in the loose dirt of the path, "This is my name. When you don't want to talk to someone or can't you _write _what you would say otherwise. My name is a _word,_ so is your name and everything else I say. I is a word, say is a word, even word is a word. Words have _spelling _which is the way you write them. Each word is spelled with _letters _like this." She paused to point to the 'S' in Sezja, "This is the letter s."

"Can you write my letters?" Sigmund asked.

"You mean you're name?" Sezja smiled.

Sigmund nodded as he crouched beside her like a toddler.

Sezja wrote the name out in the dirt, "S-I-G-M-U-N-D."

Sigmund copied it in messy writing in the dirt next to it.

"Good job," Sezja smiled, "We better keep moving, though. Food and space is pretty scarce down here so if you don't get to an inn before the night creatures go to the surface you'll be stuck in the tunnels."

Sigmund just stared at her in confusion.

"Never mind, lets just keep going," Sezja sighed, she was getting tired and didn't want to have to stay half awake all night to keep herself out of danger.

The rest of their walking was done in silence. Soon the small worms, snakes, and scorpions that normally scurried around the tunnels had all disappeared, expect for a few.

"If we don't get there soon even _I _won't be able to stay," Sezja grumbled as she picked up the pace. Soon a large building made of brick and wood built into the tunnel walls appeared. A sign hung from the wall above the door. It read, _The Bender's Friend_.

"What's? This?" Sigmund sounded out the first word as he followed Sezja.

"An inn," Sezja explained, "People can stay here to rest and eat."

"Stay? Rest? Eat? Here?" Sigmund looked at her questioningly.

"Stop moving, take a time to stop moving and regain strength, I don't even know how to explain eating, and here is the place we're at now," Sezja tried to explain, "I dunno, I'll try to give a better explanation later."

Soon they had reached the door of the inn. It was a poorly secured door that almost fell off of its hinges every time it swung out of its frame. Sezja pushed the door open and walked inside. The ground was covered in dirt footprint across the marble.

"Wyman!" Sezja called across the room to the inn keeper. He was a tall man, not someone as wealthy or well fed as an inn keeper should be.

"Sezja!" Wyman had a strong accent of some sort, "Where've ya been?"

"I went around the whole tunnel system! Not to mention the above-ground detours I had to take," Sezja laughed, "Oh, and I brought you something."

"Ya took a hunting trip?" Wyman looked hopeful.

"Yeah, I found a turkey-chicken!" Sezja swung the bag off of her shoulder and untied the top. She pulled out a damp, mangled turkey-chicken, "Sorry, I kinda fell into a lake with it."

"As long as it's not rotting I'll take it. Everyone staying here will be happy to see meat," Wyman laughed. He accepted the heavy bird with a small look of shock, his thin arm trembled as he held it.

"I'll be happy to see your cooking. Some of the other inns don't have the best keepers," Sezja laughed.

"So ya're looking ta stay here?" Wyman asked.

"Yeah, how many rooms are still open? How much will it cost?" Sezja asked as she pulled out a small coin purse that was stuffed full of mismatched money.

"We've got one room. This should cover it, but ya'll have to pay for the meals," Wyman glanced at Sigmund, "Who's this?"

"I'm calling him Sigmund, something's a bit messed up in that head of his at the moment," Sezja sighed, "He doesn't remember anything."

"I'm sure he'll remember something eventually," Wyman smiled, "Though this means ya'll have ta share a room with him."

"It's not a problem, I don't mind," Sezja smiled tiredly, "I just need to sleep."

"How long have ya been up?" Wyman asked, he noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"About five days, I couldn't find an open inn. I'm not sleeping outside alone after last time," Sezja yawned.

"How's yer side doing? Speaking of that," Wyman asked.

"I haven't had a chance to look at it but I think the stitches split when I was saving Sigmund," Sezja explained, "I'll look at it later. Which room is open, I'm gonna go get some sleep."

"Top floor, the one at the end of the hall," Wyman said.

"Alright, come on Sigmund," Sezja dragged Sigmund towards the stairs.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a bunch if you read this far! :D Please tell me what you thought, is it worth continuing? If I get a review for this chapter I'll know it is and I'll keep going! :) Again, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA

* * *

Chapter 2

Sezja opened the uneven door and walked to the small, hard bed in the corner. She dropped the bag she carried onto the bed and she let herself fall back to sit on the edge of the mattress. The cold covers felt nice under her warm hands as she leaned back to rest sideways across the bed.

"Sigmund, go ask Wyman if they can set up a cot up here for you," Sezja said, "And Wyman will explain that to you if you ask him to."

"Okay?" Sigmund searched for the right word.

"Yep," Sezja answered. Once Sigmund was gone she gently unbuttoned the bottom few buttons of her shirt to reveal a wound with torn skin and scarring all around it. Torn, battered stitched hung from it and blood had clotted to form a scab around it, _This thing'll never heal, at this rate_. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, waterproof package and opened it. Bandages and other small medical supplied occupied the inside of the package. Sezja pulled out a small container of ointment and a roll of bandages. She dabbed the ointment at her side with a wince and wrapped the bandages around her abdomen. Finally Sezja packed the things back up, put them in her pocket, tugged off the heavy, damp pants and button up shirt, laid the bag and her soaked clothed aside, and slipped under the covers in her less soaked underwear.

* * *

"Sezja told me to ask you if there is a cot you could set up for me?" Sigmund tried to remember exactly what Sezja had said.

"Yeah, there is," Wyman nodded, "I'll get that set up as soon as I can. Why don't ya go back up there for now?"

The common room of the inn was almost completely abandoned. Only a few people remained, but they were sleeping on the wooden floor with coats, cloaks, or blankets under them.

"Okay," Sigmund nodded and walked back to the room at the top floor. He opened the loose door and walked into the sparsely furnished room. There was a small chair in the corner and he ended up sitting there.

About twenty minutes went by before there was a quiet knock on the door. Sigmund answered to be greeted by Wyman, who had come to set up a small cot for Sigmund.

"How's Sezja doing?" Wyman asked as he dragged a cot, turned on its side, through the door.

"She's been sleeping? Since I got back here?" Sigmund sounded the words out uncertainly.

"Alright, I just don't want her ta keep pushing herself like this. With the epidemic she needs ta be careful about letting herself heal before she starts traveling again," Wyman seemed to be talking to himself.

_Epidemic? I know that word. What does it mean? _Sigmund thought as he heard the word, "What's an epidemic?"

"It's when there's an illness that spreads a whole lot between people. They're pretty deadly most of the time," Wyman explained as he walked out of the door, "If Sezja wakes up tell her ta come down and get something ta eat."

"Okay," Sigmund nodded.

* * *

Sezja's eyes snapped open as her breathing grew harsh. Fear tensed her muscles and heightened her senses, _It was just a dream, you're not sleeping outside._ She looked around the room and realized the candle that stood lit in the lamp had burned itself out. The room was dark and noise seemed to bubble from the common room below, _Just a nightmare._ She quietly sat up and then stood. She pulled back on her less soaked clothes on her way to the door. She gently opened the door to let a flood of lamplight in.

Sigmund rolled to face away from the door as the light shone in his face.

"Sorry if I woke you up," Sezja murmured quietly.

Sigmund barely responded with a yawn as he fell asleep again.

Sezja walked down the stairs to the rowdy common room. People played cards and gambled, some ate quietly. Others had gotten themselves drunk and were harassing the other occupants of the room with loud comments and annoying challenges. Noise echoed through the room.

"Sezja," Wyman greeted her as he walked from the kitchen door to where she stood, "How's yer side doing?"

"The stitches split again," Sezja sighed, "I don't think the dang thing will ever heal."

"It'll take awhile, it's only been a month. Just take it easy until it heals," Wyman assured.

"I can't!" Sezja protested.

"Ya always say that, Sezja. Why can't ya?" Wyman asked as he walked back to the kitchen, knowing Sezja would follow.

"I have to show whatever messed up Spirit who ended us benders down here that I'm one of the ones who deserves the little bit of space we have. I have to prove I'm worth the life I have," Sezja shrugged, "It's just the way I keep moving."

"I'm sure that messed up Spirit or whatever can understand ya need ta take a break, Sezja. Ya can take a break because ya've already proven ya deserve the life ya have," Wyman sighed.

"Have you heard anymore news on the epidemic?" Sezja suddenly asked.

"The hundredth person ta get it just died. No one's lived through it yet, and it's spreading. Even the Protector Inn has had a few cases of it. People with unreported cases of it have been found in the tunnels, dead, so that brings the numbers up ta about one-hundred and fifty," Wyman pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned against the kitchen wall.

"It's getting bad," Sezja sighed, "That's over a tenth of our population, gone!"

"There is some good news, though," Wyman began, "They've established 'hospitals' for people who get it. It'll decrease the spread rate and hopefully they can completely stop the rest of the population from catching it."

"You mean they just gather the sick there to die?" Sezja asked with a small scoff of disapproval.

"There's not much else we can do, there aren't exactly doctors down here," Wyman said.

"I know, but _someone _should try to help them. It's not fair to leave them all to die, without their friends or families with them," Sezja snapped.

This scared the spit wolf-eagle, which caused it to stop walking and left the turkey-chicken in one position over the fire.

"I'm not saying its right, but who would try to help them? Even people who would try wouldn't be able to and they'd die in vain," Wyman argued, "Then that'd leave more people on their own."

"Do you ever just wish something would come along and destroy the planet? There, problems solved," Sezja gave a dry, humorless chuckle as she picked up an apple and turned it in circles.

"Do ya want that?" Wyman offered.

"Sure, how much do you want for it?" Sezja asked as she pulled a damp coin purse from her pocket.

"None, the turkey-chicken earned ya it," Wyman said as he walked over to the spit eagle-wolf and petted its head, encouraging it to keep going.

"Thanks, Wyman. You do _way _too much for me," Sezja said as she bit into the apple, "So, who brought you this?"

"I traded one of the other inn keepers for them. They took some of my left over building supplies from when I expanded," Wyman walked back over to lean against the wall next to her, "I've been curious about that Sigmund kid. What's up with him?"

"I really don't know. I heard some commotion above and I thought it might be a scuffle between benders and non-benders. I found this kid, really confused at why they were threatening him. I swear I recognize him from _somewhere _but I just can't put my finger on it," Sezja trapped an ant-gnat between her finger and the wall for emphasis, "Then I saved this guy and asked him his name, do you know what he said?! He asked what a name was. Then I just started calling him dude and he didn't know what a dude, guy, or boy was- by the way, I'm expecting you to explain that too him- so I gave him a name. I remembered that one from awhile back, when you explained the meaning of all of our names should be protect or some variation of the name. The kid doesn't even seem to remember anything. I feel sorry for him, but in a way I'm jealous, if I could forget everything I knew right now I would. Y'know?"

"Poor guy," Wyman frowned, "Really, ya'd even forget about me?"

"Well, not you, but everything else. The war, the fact that I'm a bender, the epidemic, Gleb and Osmond, that night in the tunnel. But can you blame any of us if we want to forget? Can you blame yourself if you want to?" Sezja had finished off the apple and tossed the core to a rooster-pig in a cage in the corner.

"I can't say I could blame someone, but think of everything ya'd be forgetting about that's not all that bad. Me, the other inn keepers ya've befriended, we're yer family. Ya'd forget about yer family?" Wyman looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"When do you think that turkey-chicken will finish cooking?" Sezja glanced at the juicy, fragrant bird cooking.

"It'll be about another hour, ya should try ta go get more sleep," Wyman walked back towards the kitchen door.

"I don't want to, I had another nightmare about the tunnel," Sezja looked shamefully at the ground.

"It wasn't even me who was hurt then, and I still have nightmares about that night when ya stumbled here," Wyman walked back and hugged her, "I thought ya'd died when ya collapsed."

"Why can't I just forget about it! I'm in an inn, I'm safe, but I still can't fall asleep!" Sezja buried her head in his shoulder, "I just want to sleep for one night."

"Things like that will leave scars, ya know that," Wyman said softly, "Like when ya first came down here ya never wanted ta go ta sleep, even if I rocked ya ta sleep or sang ta ya. Ya were so afraid of what happened back then too. It'll pass."

"Am I too old to ask you to sing me to sleep?" Sezja asked quietly.

"No, ya're not," Wyman flattened her hair back against her head with the palm of his scrawny hand, "Ya'll never be, Sezja."

"Even when I'm an old lady and you're so old you sound like a frog when you sing?" Sezja laughed.

Wyman chuckled, his amber eyes seemed to smile, "Goofball. So, were ya being serious about me singing ya ta sleep?"

"Yeah, if you're not to busy with the inn," Sezja nodded.

"Didn't I tell ya? I got an apprentice, I can leave him ta be in charge for awhile," Wyman laughed, "He's a shy little nut, I'll give him that."

Sezja laughed too as she headed towards the kitchen door.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a bunch if you read this far, I really appreciate it if you did :D Please tell me what I could fix, please! I want to make this the best it can be for you guys and I feel like I'm missing something.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA.

* * *

Chapter 3

Wyman quietly closed the door to Sezja and Sigmund's room behind himself. It had taken almost an hour but Sezja had finally fallen asleep. His throat was sore from singing for so long and he had the words looping through his mind.

_I hope you'll get over it this time, Se, _he thought as he walked down to the common room.

"Mr. Wyman!" his apprentice wailed as he ran up, "I'm sorry, there was a fight and they broke two of the tables!"

"That happens a lot, Asim, ya'll get used ta it," Wyman smiled warmly as he followed the boy to where the smashed tables lay, "I'll get ta work fixing them tomorrow morning. For now I'm going ta get some sleep. Ya should too, Asim."

Asim nodded and looked relieved as he walked towards the small storage closet behind the kitchen, his room.

* * *

_"You won't last long with that fever, running or not," a man looked at Sigmund with cold eyes, "I suggest you stay here, Zenjiro."_

_"I've been independent this long, a little fever won't stop me," he growled back as he stepped closer towards the door._

_Outside ragged footsteps indicated the arrival of an exhausted companion, "Non-benders! They've found us!"_

_Both men looked at the girl leaning heavily against the doorframe, her hair matched Sigmund's perfectly in color and texture, "How close are they?"_

_"A minute, maybe two," the girl panted, clutching her chest and gasping, "They're gonna take us away."_

_"I won't let them! We've survived this long and we won't give up that easily," Sigmund stood strong and proud._

A thin, dazing fog had settled over Sigmund's thoughts. He looked around the room, at the ceiling and the unlit lamp. At Sezja, fast asleep in bed with the blanket pulled up to her face, covering half of one of her cheeks and giving her a childish look. Her short hair knotted and her eyes squeezed shut tightly against a nightmare.

"Ow..." Sezja moaned in her sleep as she rolled over.

_Zenjiro? Why is that name so... familiar? _Sigmund thought out the proper words in his mind as he rolled over to stare at the wall. His eyes barely registered anything in the darkness, but he could barely make out the textures on the wall, _Who was that... girl?_

Sound echoed from the common room. Sounds of fighting and arguing. Laughing sounded loudly too.

Sezja rolled over, muttering something in her sleep.

* * *

Sezja opened her eyes to look across the room. The lamp had been relit and Sigmund was looking at the flame with an expression mixing interest and caution. She sat up with a yawn, wincing and glancing at her side, "I didn't know you'd woken up, Siggy."

Sigmund looked at her in confusion, "Siggy?"

"Oh, sorry. It was just a short version of your name," Sezja chuckled.

"Shortened? Version?" Sigmund asked, his attention fully turned to her from the fire.

"Shortened means whenever you make something less," Sezja motioned with her hands, "Version just means one changed thing of something."

Sigmund nodded to show he understood.

"Is it okay with you if I call you Siggy?" Sezja smiled.

Sigmund nodded with a smile to match hers.

"I'm going down stairs to get something to eat, do you want to come?" Sezja stood and walked stiffly towards the door. Her knees ached from lying still for so long and her back hurt from turning in her sleep.

"Going? Down stairs? Eat?" Sigmund had already stood and was following her.

"Going is what we're doing now, we're going somewhere. These are stairs, this is going down. I don't know how to explain eat," Sezja answered as she led him to the loud common room.

A fight was going on in the room. A scrawny fire-bender and a muscular earth-bender were punching each other and sending rocks and fire flying through the common room.

"Never say Fire Lord Ozai was weak, he was stronger than King Bumi and the Earth King combined!" the fire-bender growled as he shot a blast of fire at the earth-bender.

"We wouldn't be here if it weren't for that moron! We'd be happy on the surface with enough food and medicine for everyone," the earth-bender pinned the fire-bender to a wall and was about to beat him bloody when Sezja walked over.

"Fighting between us now won't do any good. We have to stay uninjured and work together now to fix the mistakes our ancestors made," Sezja said as she moved the earth-bender's hand to release the fire-bender.

"Yeah, but-"

"Does it really matter what started the war? No one ended it without violence. Everyone's to blame for that," Sezja stopped the half-hearted protest the earth-bender put up.

"I guess you're right," the earth-bender hung his head shamefully.

"Thanks, miss," Asim bowed gratefully to Sezja, "They've been tearing up the common room all day over this."

"You must be Wyman's student. I'm Sezja, his daughter," Sezja smiled and held out her hand to shake with Asim.

"Oh! You're Mr. Wyman's daughter?! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here. I would've gotten a better room prepared for you," Asim bowed harder this time.

"You're kinda adorable, kid. No, I don't want special treatment. I pay for things just like everyone else and I travel just like almost everyone else," Sezja ruffled his hair, "What's your name?"

"I'm Asim," he quickly shook Sezja's hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too," Sezja let her hand drop after the quick shake, "Have you seen Wyman around here anywhere?"

"Why do you refer to him as Wyman, isn't he your dad?" Asim asked, "Oh, sorry if I'm being intrusive!"

"Nah, it's fine. He's not really my dad, he just took me in when I first came down to the tunnels. I lived with him for about four years and then I started traveling on my own. He's more like an old friend now, more than anything," Sezja chuckled, "So, you seen him anywhere around here?"

"I think he's in the kitchen. Do you want me to go get him?" Asim asked.

"No, I can find him. Thanks for the help," Sezja left, leading Sigmund towards the kitchen.

Asim smiled as he went to pick up the pieces of a chair that had been smashed by the most recent fight.

"Wyman's gonna be working him so hard, his kindness comes with a price," Sezja giggled as she glanced at Asim, already scrambling to stop another fight.

Sigmund had stayed silent through the entire encounter, he hadn't asked what anything meant. He just followed quietly.

"You feeling okay? Siggy," Sezja looked at him.

"Feeling?" Sigmund tilted his head as Sezja opened the door to the kitchen and let out the warm smell of cooking meat.

"I really wish I didn't have to explain everything to you. Feeling, in the context I just used, means the way... I don't know how to explain it!" Sezja threw her hands in the air in defeat, "You just look sick, which is when you aren't feeling good."

"I had a dream?" Sigmund sounded out the right word.

"Yes, that's right. What was it about?" Sezja hoped Sigmund wouldn't need an explanation to any of the words she had just said.

"I was in it, but the people kept calling me Zenjiro. They said non-benders? Were coming to capture? Us," Sigmund tried to sound out the words.

"Dreams don't normally make any sense," Sezja shrugged.

"Normally? Sense?" Sigmund asked.

"Most of the time, mean something understandable," Sezja explained as she realized she'd stopped walked and had just been holding the door open the entire time she had been talking. She quickly walked into the kitchen with Sigmund close behind. "Is Wyman in here?" she asked the head cook.

"No, he just left. He went out back," the cook replied.

Sezja thanked the woman with a smile and dragged Sigmund across the kitchen to another door. She opened the door and led him out.

Wyman was in a small space behind the inn. He kneeled on the ground next to a broken table, gluing it back together.

"Hey, father o mine," Sezja walked over and sat on the packed dirt beside him.

"What do ya want, daughter o mine?" Wyman asked with a mildly sarcastic tone, he suspected he already knew the answer.

"I was just wondering when that turkey-chicken would be ready to eat. I've hardly had anything since the last inn, a root maybe," Sezja pouted as she held the piece of the table Wyman was gluing in place.

"It'll be just a few minutes more, and one of my other recent guests brought along some lovely carrots. How do ya feel about carrots?" Wyman let his train of though go off course.

"Okay, I'll help you with the table 'til them I guess. Remember? I love them when Mrs. Arata cooks them," Sezja held the next piece of the table in place.

Wyman fell silent as he glued another piece of the table in place.

"Ugh, why do you always do this? You always cut off a conversation and go all quiet and thoughtful! Your brain could use less thinking time in there," Sezja groaned in bored annoyance as she gently tapped Wyman's temple with the knuckle of her free hand.

"At least I don't talk until I make people's ears bleed, chatter box," Wyman chuckle as he used his free hand to ruffle Sezja's short, fluffy, brown hair.

"I've never _once _made someone's ears bleed! You know it," Sezja mocked irritation.

"I'm just waiting until ya do," Wyman chuckled, a deep sound like thunder that rang through his small chest and throat.

"Hey! I'm not _that _bad. I could be ten times worse, I can show you ear bleeding annoyance," Sezja gave a rather proud smirk, "Just wait 'til I prove I'm not that bad."

"There ya go, chatter box, talking more than ya have ta. Ya could've left off the last part," Wyman laughed this time.

"Oh shut up," Sezja playfully pushed at his arm as she held the next piece of the table leg in place.

"I might hav'ta make those benders who destroyed this table come fix it, what do ya think of that idea?" Wyman chuckled again.

"That sounds like a plan, but I'll help 'til you do," Sezja smiled as she held the next piece of the final table leg in place.

* * *

A/N: Thanks, if you read this far! Seriously, thanks a bunch and more. I really appreciate everyone who reads this, but please let me know you're out there. Review, even if you don't have anything much to say, just please review. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon :)

Oh, and I hope that I fixed the dialogue issues that Aldley was kind enough to point out. If I did, please tell, if not, sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yeah, I donut own AtLA, just Sezja, Sigmund, and Wyman :)

* * *

Chapter 4

Sezja and Wyman moved the table toward the edge of the small cave-like area behind the inn. The glue needed to dry before the table was replaced inside.

"I think it's about time that the food is ready. I'll have ta get everything plated up, but ya'll be the first ta get yer food," Wyman winked as he headed to the kitchen door.

"Thanks, father o mine," Sezja smiled and dragged Sigmund toward the door.

Wyman smiled as he held the door open for both of them.

Sezja led Sigmund to the common room and took a table near the wall, "We'll probably need to get moving after this. I plan to go above ground and camp up there for a day or two on our way to the Protector Inn. We may be able to catch a bit more sleep but not much more. We'll also be hunting."

"Above ground? Camp? Day? Two? Protector? Catch? Hunting?" Sigmund sounded out the unfamiliar words, testing them.

"Above ground is where you were before I found you. Camp means to sleep outside. Day is a measurement of time. Two is a number. Catch is to trap something. Hunting is killing animals for their meat and fur," Sezja explained with simple hand gestures.

Sigmund nodded in dull understanding.

"Do you wanna stay here a bit longer?" Sezja asked, her voice came out in a sigh.

"You need to rest," Sigmund nodded, "We'll stay here, so you can rest."

"Okay," Sezja finally nodded. Her side still ached.

Asim carried two plates from the kitchen and set them on the table in front of Sezja and Sigmund.

"Thanks, Asim," Sezja smiled.

The plates held steaming pieces of turkey-chicken, cut carefully and drizzled with broth, along with two sliced, steamed carrots. Mashed potatoes completed the plates.

"Wyman said that you're allowed to have some wine if you want, Sezja. He wasn't sure it'd be good for Sigmund, though, with his amnesia," Asim informed as he set down the cup of wine and the cup of water.

"Where'd you guys get wine from? It's so hard to find and stuff, seriously. Where?" Sezja asked as she pulled the half-filled cup closer.

"Someone like you found it in an old storehouse. They had been hunting and got caught, it's where they took cover. Then they hauled six or seven barrels down here and split them between the inns," Asim explained, "We owe you guys our lives."

"Nah, just your quality food. Little secret, most of us only go above because we feel like we're losing it down here. It gives us the time to do something good and to get away from the winding tunnels. Gotta admit we all need it, right?" Sezja had already started to eat while she talked.

"It's still amazing, you guys risk your lives going up there," Asim smiled.

"It's worth it, though. Fresh air," Sezja cut her sentence short to swallow the mouthful of turkey-chicken she had been chewing.

Sigmund ate quietly, not looking up from his plate.

"You okay, Siggy?" Sezja asked.

His looked up, as if he had just realized they were there. He nodded.

"I have to get back to work," Asim smiled as he left to go do some unknown task.

"Have you ever had a dream that you felt was, important?" Sigmund sounded out the last word thoughtfully as he took a sip of water and continued to eat slowly.

"No, just nightmares, scary dreams. Why?" Sezja had already finished every last scrap of food and was scraping the thin film of potatoes from the plate with her nail to finish it off.

"I can't shake? the feeling that my dream was important," Sigmund answered as he finished off his carrots.

"Maybe you'll figure it out," Sezja smiled as she waited for him to finish eating.

* * *

"Wyman, Sigmund and I are leaving. We're gonna be above ground for awhile, but I'll try to be back by next month," Sezja walked across the common room to speak to Wyman.

"Be careful, Sezja. Don't do anything stupid," Wyman smiled and hugged her.

"Take good care of Asim, that kid's different," Sezja laughed as she headed towards the door. She opened the door and plunged into the pitch-black tunnels. She lowered the bag from her shoulder and opened it to pull out two lamps. She pulled out a box of matches and struck a match on the stone floor. She carefully lit the two lamps, "Here."

Sigmund took the lamp and waited patiently for Sezja to pick the bag up again and start walking.

She silently took the lead down the currently wide tunnel. The tunnels narrowed and widened at random, leaving the travelers often confused. Soon it narrowed, "This should be about the right spot to go above."

The ceiling of the tunnel was marked with a wooden stake drove into it. She bended a ramp up and opened the ground. They climbed to the surface.

Bright, orange-red sunlight spilled from the horizon and left black shadows stretched behind everything, even every individual blade of grass, "I guess it's early."

"Early?" Sigmund asked, keeping his voice quiet like Sezja was.

"This time of day," Sezja answered and pointed towards the sun, "The sun is just rising."

Sigmund didn't bother asking for an explanation of the sun rising, he felt like he knew what it meant.

"Come on, we need to go hunting," Sezja pulled a knife from it's sheath on her belt. She then pulled the bag from her shoulder and untied the top. She stuck her arms in and retreated moments later holding a sling and three large stones, "Just follow me and stay quiet."

Sigmund nodded as he followed her, she crept into a bush and waited. Sigmund sat next to her.

Soon something rustled in the tree directly above them. Sezja placed the rock carefully in the sling, twirled it, and released the stone. It hit it's target with a sickening crack. The creature, bent beyond recognition, fell to the ground from the tree. The stone landed lightly next to it.

Another create walked by. It was a wolf-elk. It's foreleg was bent and torn, bleeding profusely.

_Poor thing, it looks sick too, _Sezja thought as she held the knife close. She silently slipped out of the bush and crept closer to the creature.

The wolf-elk's ear twitched back towards her and it look at her with dead eyes.

Sezja plunged the knife into its neck, "I'm sorry you had to go like this."

Without a struggle the wolf-elk fell, already dead.

* * *

"I'm exhausted," Sezja yawned, she laid a few feet from a crackling fire.

Sigmund had already fallen asleep on the other side of the fire.

_We'll definitely get some good perks at the Protector's Inn for this much food. Doesn't hurt being the inn keeper's niece, either, _Sezja smiled at the black, golden dotted sky. The fire light cast light across one half of her body, warming it, relaxing the muscles, while the other half of her body was left shadowed, cold, and tense, _We'll hunt more tomorrow, so I need sleep. Stupid brain, stop thinking already._

* * *

_"Sigmund! Traitor!" a voice boomed against Sigmund's pounding headache. His muscles felt weak and his entire body felt as if it were blocked from the world by cotton._

_"No, I didn't tell them where we were!" Sigmund coughed, his head surging with pain. Blood sprinkled his hand where he had covered his mouth, "It wasn't me!"_

_"Leave!" a large, menacing man pointed towards the door of the small building they had taken shelter in._

_"No," he couldn't say anymore, his lungs burned and he coughed hard. His shoulders trembled and he shivered. More blood sprinkled his hand and it felt like he had swallowed flaming glass, "I won't leave for something I didn't-" he broke down coughing again, "do!"_

_The girl standing near the doorway cast him a worried glance, "Maybe he's telling the truth. He's never lied before. Father, he'll die if you send him away now."_

_"Get out of my sight, Zenjiro!" the man roared, pointed towards the door again._

_Sigmund dragged his aching body from the ground, "Don't come- crying for help- when they find..."_

_He was met by cold glares._

_He had to lean against the doorframe to catch his breath just from standing._

_Suddenly a very feminine scream broke the harsh silent. The same voice begging for the pain to stop, pleading to be saved._

"Make the pain stop!" Sezja tossed in her sleep, screaming and crying.

Sigmund immediately stood and walked over. He gently shook her shoulder.

Sezja's eyes snapped open, sweat and tears streaked her face and he breathing was harsh and ragged.

"You're okay," Sigmund gently rubbed her shoulder.

Sezja's lip trembled as if she were trying to speak and keep from crying at the same time, "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No," Sigmund shook his head. He gently hugged her, wrapping his arms sideways around her shoulders.

She pressed her shoulder closer to his chest, thankful for the presence of another human.

"Do you want to try to go back to sleep?" Sigmund didn't have to stop and sound out the words.

"No," Sezja shook her head, her hand unconsciously drifting to her abdomen, covering the wound protectively.

"Do you want me to stay up too?" Sigmund asked, again, he somehow knew the words.

Sezja simply shook her head.

Sigmund retured to where he had been sleeping. He laid down and closed his eyes, but his mind wouldn't rest.

"Should we just get an early start on the day?" Sezja asked, noticing that Sigmund hadn't managed to fall asleep.

"Yeah," Sigmund nodded.

* * *

A/N: Hello, readers! :D Thanks a bunch if you read this far, thanks another bunch if you decide to drop a review! Tell me what I could fix, tell me what you think, tell me if it's horrible and I should just give up, just leave a review peoples! :) And I just wanted to let anyone who was wondering what the epidemic was know that it shares symptoms of the bubonic plague, pneumonic plague, and Pulmonary TB. It still has the signature vomiting of blood in later stages and black spots of gangrene like the bubonic plague, the deterioration of the lungs seen in pneumonic plague, and the airborne spreading and coughing up of blood signature to Pulmonary TB. Just wanted to answer that for one reader that asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Me owns nothing but my characters and the tunnels they live in. Oh, and their endless suffering :3

* * *

Chapter 5

"Wyman, someone with the disease is here," Asim gulped as he approached the tall man.

Wyman's face paled as he dropped the plate of food he was carrying, "Evacuate everyone to the backyard, please send a hawk to the hospital and quarantine them. Don't let them out of their room and burn everything they've touched. Here."

Asim accepted the small medical mask offered to him, "Wear this and don't breathe too deeply around them."

Asim nodded, his carefree attitude was gone.

"Afterwards, burn the clothes you're wearing. You can borrow some of mine," Wyman said.

* * *

"Sigmund, be quiet!" Sezja snapped over her shoulder at Sigmund, who found it rather entertaining to chase the landing flocks of birds, "If you keep making that much noise then all of the fish will be spooked off. We won't catch anything, and we won't get to eat dinner!"

Sigmund hung his head like a scolded puppy and sat quietly next to Sezja; he looked into the clear, slow moving stream Sezja was fishing in.

The line jerked a small bit, but Sezja remained stationary. Another jerk, she still didn't move. One more hard jerk and she jerked the rod up, setting the hook. She reeled in and pulled a fighting, colorful, slippery fish onto the back. With the butt of the knife she struck its head and killed it.

"This is gonna be our dinner," She said as she stood and began taking apart the makeshift rod. She tossed the stick and grass into a bush and hooked the hook through the thick fabric of her belt, "We're going back underground tomorrow. We'll be going to the next area like this to forage some. Then we'll be at an inn called the Lost Inn. We'll stay there for a night then move on to the Protector Inn."

"Tomorrow? Next? Forage? Lost?" Sigmund had fallen back into his habit of asking about words.

"Tomorrow is the next day, when the sun rises again it'll be tomorrow. Next is the one that will come after, like this is first, then the next spot is next. Forage is to gather edible plants. Lost is not able to find your place. It's just a name in that case," Sezja explained, still not used to dumbing down her vocabulary.

Sigmund nodded in dull, possibly mock understanding.

"Sigmund, do you remember _anything_? Anything at all from before I found you?" Sezja asked quietly, the feeling of recognition had become too much to bear.

"I had those dreams, they called me Zenjiro and I was very sick. I was coughing? up blood? I had black? patches? on my skin? I was very cold? and my skin was damp?" Sigmund sounded out the words as he explained.

Sezja suddenly seemed a bit startled, "Zenjiro!"

Sigmund was unsure of what to think.

"How could I not realize, you're a wanted criminal," Sezja's eyes widened as she looked at Sigmund. His hair, although not styled as it normally would have been, was the exact same color and length. His eyes, though they lacked the murderous rage, held the same curiosity and color.

"Realize? Wanted? Criminal?" Sigmund asked.

"I don't know what kind of sick games you're playing, you murderer, but I won't let you use me as a tool to kill!" Sezja immediately took an earth-bending stance.

Sigmund looked terrified. What had he done wrong?

"What do you want with me?" Sezja backed up, her eyes fearful and untrusting.

"What's wrong?" Sigmund whimpered.

_Maybe he really doesn't remember, but that face. Why? I almost thought I'd found someone to care for, _Sezja backed away.

"Sezja? What did I do wrong?" Sigmund looked at her with big, sad eyes. The pale green matched the early spring trees behind him. Sigmund took two steps towards her, "What'd I do?"

_Okay, you'll figure this out later, just try not to panic, _Sezja took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself, "Sorry, just remembering something bad. It wasn't anything you did."

"You looked scared?" Sigmund sounded out the word.

"Don't worry, it's fine," Sezja tried to hide her trembling. She remembered those eyes, so cruel and heartless. She remembered cowering in the tunnels as Zenjiro, no older than thirteen, killed three travelers. He wasn't like the other murderers and thieves in the tunnels, no, he killed while people were awake. He killed to hear their screams, "We probably need to start gathering fire wood."

Sigmund watched her walk off, afraid to follow.

"Come on, Siggy," Sezja smiled as if nothing had happened, "We need to gather firewood before it's too dark."

* * *

Sezja held a lantern in front of herself, disrupting the thick blackness of the tunnels.

"Sezja, what's that?" Sigmund pointed at a shadow that had just come in range of the dim light.

She walked forward ahead of him but gagged at what she found. Blood covered the rocks and three travelers, water-benders by their appearance, lay on the ground with open wounds. One, a young woman, had her throat slit. Another, a young man, had a whole in his ribcage where a knife had been forced through and stabbed into his heart. The third, a boy a bit younger than the two, lay crying weakly for help.

"H-help...please," his pale lips twitched.

Sezja immediately set to work, checking the other two for pulses. Each had a weak pulse.

"Sigmund, go to the next inn, it'll look just like the one we stayed in before. Tell them I'll be bringing injured people soon. Very injured people," Sezja commanded as she pulled a small package from her pocket and unwrapped the watertight fabric. She pulled out a roll of bandages and quickly unrolled part of it, "Take the kid with you. He doesn't need urgent care at the moment."

Sigmund nodded as he awkwardly picked the child up. His mind didn't question the words Sezja spoke as it normally did. He knew what everything meant for some reason. He ran down the tunnel, the lantern held in one hand and the child cradled in the other arm.

Sezja carefully stuffed the thick bandages into the wounds, she would dress the wounds properly after the bleeding was stopped and they were safe at the inn. With a wince she carefully pulled the man's arm over her shoulder and then carefully lifted the woman to where she could pull her arm over her other shoulder. With a small grunt of effort Sezja began sprinting down the tunnel, the handle of the lantern held carefully in her teeth. Soon the inn came into view. She struggled to the door and propped it open with her foot, knowing someone would probably come and help her open it all the way.

Sigmund pulled the door the rest of the way for her, holding it until she passed him with the two unconscious people.

The inn keeper looked nervous, "Sezja, it's been awhile. Now, just follow your nice guy friend to the room that boy is being healed in."

"There's a healer here? That'll save me some trouble. Won't have to wait for these wounds to heal or worry about this poor woman being a mute," Sezja spoke breathlessly around the lamp as she climbed the stairs after Sigmund.

"They boy is fine," Sigmund said, "They healed? him."

"That's good," Sezja panted as they reached the room and Sigmund opened the unlocked door.

The boy was asleep on a cot that had been brought in. A young man with short, carefully trimmed and combed brown hair and tan skin sat, a water-pouch hung over his shoulder.

"These three are very lucky you two found them," the man commented. He seemed to be a few years older than Sezja, "And that you had something to stop the bleeding with."

"Are they all gonna be okay? I mean, they're really beat up," Sezja fidgeted as she remembered a similar experience she had, only no one had helped her.

"They'll be fine," the man chuckled as he streamed water from the pouch and let it spread as a cushion across his palms. He places the water on the woman's throat and healed it flawlessly. He then moved to the man and carefully healed his wound.

"They'll be fine once they wake up. Is there anything else I can do for you all?" the man asked.

Sezja nodded, "Awhile back I got stabbed in the tunnels and it never healed properly. It keeps reopening. Could you heal it?"

"Of course, just come here," the man gave up his seat and let Sezja take his place, she delicately unbuttoned the bottom of her shirt to reveal the bandages and unwrap them. The wound still oozed blood and blackish scabs had almost formed but having broken they only crusted the sides of the old wound, "How long has this been here?"

"Almost a month, to be honest. It never healed because it always did this, it split again," Sezja frowned.

The man healed her side, the wound closed easily, not even leaving a scar.

"Thank you," Sezja gave a small nod as she re-buttoned the bottom few buttons of her light green shirt, "And, one more thing; do you know anything about amnesia? Or total memory loss?"

"No, I'm sorry. Would I be too intrusive to ask why?" he shook his head.

"A friend of mine can't remember a thing. I mean, he knows _some _words and he can figure some out on his own but most words he doesn't know or understand. I just wanted to help him," Sezja smiled. _What the heck are you doing?! You know who he is now! Why would you want him to remember that?!_

"I'm very sorry to hear that, I wish I could help. Tell him I hope he remembers soon," the water-bender gave a kind smile. He stood to go back to the common room.

The young boy stirred. He only seemed two or three years younger than Sezja. His eyes opened, revealing dull blue eyes, "Where am I?"

"You're at the Lost Inn. Are you feeling okay?" Sezja asked worriedly.

The boy nodded, he studied the room. His eyes seemed to brighten when he saw the living forms of his traveling companions, "Did you save them?"

"I brought them here, but I'm not the one who healed them. I'm not a water-bender; however, there was a healer in the common room when my friend Sigmund arrived here with you."

"Thank you, thanks so much!" tears welled in the kid's eyes, gently dripping down his face, "I was afraid we were gonna die."

"I know, I've been in a similar situation before. Are you hungry at all?" Sezja could feel her stomach building up to growl, hoping that no one else noticed.

The boy nodded.

"I'll go see if there's any food prepared at the moment. I'll be back soon, kid," Sezja smiled, substituting kid for his name, which she did not know.

"My name is Sandrino, if you don't want to call me kid," he seemed so perky for someone in his situation.

"Alright, Sandrino. I'll go see if there's any food prepared," Sezja smiled. The bag of various, salt packed meats was still slung over her shoulder. She stood and walked to the door, opening it and walking down the stairs.

* * *

A/N: Okay, Imma end it there because it just seems like a good place to end it. Yeah, I was originally gonna kill of the kid's friends, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. So, I wanna hear what you think, plus, reviews make me really happy. I love to hear from you all :) Please R&R, thanks for reading! Thanks a bunch for favoriting or following. And sorry for the wait, I was on vacation and while I did have my kindle it has a really suckish autocorrect that makes me mad. I didn't want to scream and throw it at a wall so I decided to just write this when I got home :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA, seriously, if so then there would've been something much like this :)

* * *

Chapter 6

Sezja walked down the creaky stairs to the empty common room. The Lost Inn had recently suffered from two cases of the epidemic, making it a last resort for travelers.

"Innkeeper?" Sezja looked around.

The rather plump man looked up, "Oh, Sezja was it? That young man referred to you as that."

"Yeah, is there any food prepared in the kitchens? The boy we brought just woke up and he's kinda hungry," Sezja asked, trying to ignore the loud grumble her stomach released.

"Yes, there's plenty," he smiled.

"Can I get some to take up to him and my friend? And a plate for myself?" Sezja asked as her stomach gurgled.

"Of course, stay here and I'll be right back out," he grinned. He waddled to the kitchen and opened the swinging door. He returned a moment later with three plates of food.

"Thank you, and I have something to trade for the food and another room for my friend and I. I'm also covering for the three travelers' room," Sezja, before she took the plates, let the bag drop from her shoulder. She loosened the top and pulled out three waterproof fabric wrapped objects. She gently unsealed the fabric to show large slabs of red meat, coated in salt to preserve them.

"This is too much, I can't accept it for so little!" the innkeeper insisted.

"Yes you can. I've asked far too much for so little," Sezja smiled, resealed the packages, tightened the rope on the bag and slung it back onto her shoulder. She then reached out to accept the plates, "Thank you."

She then turned towards the stairs, "Uh, could that also be used to get another meal for the healer?"

"Certainly," the innkeeper nodded.

Sezja smiled and began to walk up the steep, splintering stairs. She opened the door to see that Sandrino was sitting up. He seemed perfectly fine aside from the recent trauma.

"I brought food," Sezja smiled as she handed one plate to Sandrino, another to Sigmund, and kept for herself. She sat down on the floor, too lazy to bother searching the room for a chair. The plate held a small amount of food, consisting of some sort of red meat with small amounts of green, leafy, unnamable vegetables.

Soon the three had finished their food and were chatting randomly. Sezja knew she would have to ask Sandrino about who attacked him eventually, but the topic arose sooner than she would have liked.

Sezja had just asked what had happened. She hadn't meant to. Her thoughts slipped.

"I was on guard duty, my sister and her boyfriend had taken guard duty for the past three nights. Then I heard someone coughing farther up the tunnel. As they got closer, I noticed something seemed off about all four of the men who approached. They all looked ill and drunk. They had the epidemic, I was afraid that we'd catch it so I was going to wake up sis and Hagan so we could move further down the tunnels. I turned my back on those men for a few seconds when I felt something hit me in the side. At first I thought I'd just been kicked, but then I noticed how much blood was on my clothed. I was too dazed to react as they went to kill sis, but I managed to get a grip and keep them from slitting Hagan's throat too," Sandrino had pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on his arms set across them, "They got pretty mad and stabbed me again before they turned around and stabbed Hagan in the chest. Then they took the food and money we were carrying."

"Was there anything else memorable about them?" Sezja asked. Part of her job as one of the few people willing to forage and hunt was also finding murderers and thieves in the tunnels.

"No, but they're probably already dead," Sandrino answered, "They looked pretty sick."

Sezja nodded, letting a calm silence fill the room.

Little noise came from the common room, only the sound of a few plates being set on tables.

* * *

Sezja and Sigmund had gone to their own room less than an hour later.

"Siggy, you should get the bed this time. You slept on a cot last time, it's my turn to give up the bed," Sezja insisted as she propped the door open with her foot; her hands were full with a thick blanket she'd "borrowed" from another room.

Sigmund had spent most of the time arguing, but he finally gave up and accepted Sezja's offer.

Soon both had settles down, leaving the other to assume they had fallen asleep.

_Zenjiro? Sezja was scared? of that name. Did I do something wrong? _for the past three nights Sigmund had thought of this instead of sleeping. His mind wouldn't stop and he was exhausted. He rolled over on the lumpy straw mattress.

Sezja had her back turned towards his side of the room, the blanket pulled up over the back of her head.

_I'm sorry? Sezja. I did something wrong, didn't? I? _Sigmund looked at the way Sezja's sides rose and fell. This was the first time he had seen her sleeping peacefully. Normally she tossed and whimpered, talking and occasionally screaming in her sleep. Soon Sigmund's own thoughts slowed and stopped, leaving his mind in blissful, thoughtless darkness.

* * *

Sezja awoke cold, she had kicked her blanket off in her sleep. The small lamp in the room had burned itself out, leaving only the slit of light from under the loose door to see by. Sezja's side didn't ache when she awoke. Her mind then registered that she had been healed. She glanced around the room, only to see Sigmund fast asleep. For the first time she realized that she'd never seen Sigmund asleep. He always woke before her or was woken up by her nightmares.

Sigmund rolled over, yawning. His green eyes caught the light that filtered from under the door.

"Good morning," Sezja said, staring at the ceiling.

"Morning?" Sigmund questioned, yawning wide again.

This caused Sezja to yawn before she responded, "The time of day when the sun rises, normally when you wake up."

"Wake?" Sigmund yawned again after seeing Sezja yawn.

"Go from being asleep to awake," Sezja yawned again.

Sigmund didn't question her explanation, though it still made no sense to him.

"We probably need to leave soon. I want to make it to the next hunting ground before sunset. It'll take us a few hours though," Sezja had already stood up and stretched her arms above her head.

Sigmund nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna go see how Sandrino is doing and tell him goodbye, wanna come?" Sezja asked as she headed towards the door.

"Gonna? Goodbye? Come?" Sigmund asked, unfamiliar with the words. He had already stood and was following Sezja down the stairs.

"Gonna means going to, we are going somewhere to do something. Goodbye means uh, when you're not gonna see someone again or for a long time that's what you say to them. Come means to follow someone somewhere," Sezja did her best to explain. Soon they reached the common room. Sandrino and the girl and boy from before were sitting at a table eating.

"Sezja!" Sandrino cheerfully called the older girl over through a mouthful of some type of meat.

"How are you feeling, Sandrino?" Sezja smiled.

"Great! Sis and Hagan wanted to thank you too," Sandrino grinned as he swallowed the large mouthful of food.

"Thank you for saving us all," the man, Hagan, smiled.

"What type of person would I be if I didn't help you guys?" Sezja smiled.

"We really mean it. I'm sorry if you had any trouble because of us," the young woman smiled.

"Seriously, don't worry about it. I had a similar situation in the tunnels recently and I don't want anyone to be alone when they're injured," Sezja assured, her hand unconsciously drifting to where the injury on her side had been, "Sorry for the short meeting, but I've really got to get moving."

"I hope we meet again," the young woman smiled as she held her hand out to shake.

"The tunnels are small, I'm sure we will," Sezja smiled.

Sigmund and Sezja turned to leave.

"See sis?! She's so polite! I love her!" Sandrino grinned once he thought the two were out of ear range.

"What's that, your fifth crush this week?" Hagan taunted the younger boy.

"Sezja, what does love mean?" Sigmund asked once they were in the tunnels.

"_That _will be hard to explain. The way I see it there are two kinds of love. There's love for family and friends, then there's when you love a certain person. When you love family or friend it just means you care about them, you want them to be safe and you enjoy spending time with them. Then there's the second type of love," Sezja was glad the dim shadows cast by the flickering lantern flames hid the blush spreading across her cheeks and her ears, "It's when you want to spend your entire life with someone and you never want them to leave you. You feel like you'll do anything for them and it makes you happy to be around them. You want to hug them and kiss them."

"Family? Friend? Care? Safe? Spending? Entire? Life? Happy? Hug? Kiss?" Sigmund asked cluelessly.

"Family is people who you grow up with, like Wyman is almost my family. Friends are people who you can count on and have fun with. Care is when you, uhm, want the best for someone because they mean something to you. Safe, we're safe in inns. Spending is just the time you're around someone. Entire means all of. Life is the time you're living and breathing. Happy is the feeling you get that makes you want to smile. A hug is a way to express friendship or love. And a kiss, is, er, um, well, it's," Sezja's heart beat the tiniest bit faster at the last explanation, "This." Sezja balanced on her tiptoes and let her arms rest against Sigmund's shoulders before she let her lips meet his. As soon as she had kissed him she pulled back.

"Sezja, are you okay?" Sigmund noticed how red Sezja's face was.

"I'm fine," Sezja quickly assured as she picked up the lantern she had set on a rock and began walking quickly, leaving Sigmund to scramble trying to catch up.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a bunch if you read this boring chapter. I know, the end was cheesy. Believe it or not this whole story was just supposed to be SezjaXSigmund, no death, blood, murderers, disease, or any of that, but then my mind had to come in and kill that fun stuff. Please review, I'd love to hear what you think! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA, however I do own all of my lovely ocs.

* * *

Chapter 7

Sezja and Sigmund continued along the tunnels in silence.

Sezja had stopped, her nose turned to the air as if she were trying to pinpoint a scent.

Sigmund almost gagged as the smell reached him, his stomach tossed and churned.

"Looks like we found the thieves," Sezja gagged, looking at the dead bodies in front of them. The smell of urine filled the tunnel, as well as the smell of feces, "They died pretty recently too."

"It stinks?" Sigmund sounded out the word, hardly able to speak without retching.

"Yep, that's the right word," Sezja nodded as she pinched her nose closed, "Siggy, go ahead to the next inn."

"Why, Sezja?" Sigmund asked, pinching his nose shut against the stench too.

"I'll catch up, don't worry," Sezja assured.

Sigmund nodded and continued down the currently narrow tunnel, lamp held in front of him.

Sezja set down the bag of objects she carried and pulled out some various bits of fire wood and the box of matches. With the objects in hand she set the bag far away as she set up a large fire pit. Soon she lit the body sized stack of wood and walked to the corpses. Just before she reached down to drag one of the bodies she pulled a scrap of green fabric from her pocket and tied it over her mouth and nose; this was her attempt at caution. With a small grunt of effort she lifted the first, heavy body towards the crackling fire and threw it onto the burning wood. Fabric lit up in smoke and skin slowly blistered to ash. Bone remained, turning similar colors to the branches fueling the fire. She dragged the rest of the bodies to the fire, burning all four of the infected corpses.

With that out of the way Sezja returned to the bag and put the matches back in their place. She untied the cloth over her mouth and nose and began to follow the turns of the tunnel towards the Protector Inn. The smell of ammonia was finally getting to her and made her head pound. Soon the old building, built into a hole in the wall, came into view. Lamp light spilled from around the jaggedly build door as she extinguished her own lamp. She opened the door, thankful that the various smells cleared her sinuses of the lingering stench.

Sigmund was sitting at a table by the stairs waiting for her.

_He's like a puppy-cub, _Sezja thought with a smile at her friend. He looked like a loyal puppy-cub waiting for its owner to return.

"Did they have any open rooms, Siggy?" Sezja asked as she reached where he was sitting.

"Yeah," Sigmund nodded, "We got the last room."

"That's good," Sezja smiled, sitting at the small table next to him.

"Sezja!" the innkeeper exclaimed as he ran over to hug the earth-bender.

"Hi uncle," Sezja quickly stepped out of reach of the hug, "How have things been?"

"Not good, I got a message today that brother's inn had seen a case of the plague. He'll probably lose more money and food," the thin man shook his head sadly. His hair was graying but he looked no older than twenty-five. He stood taller than even Sigmund.

"Is Wyman okay?" Sezja's body tensed in fear.

"Yes, him and Asim are fine. It was only one person and they dealt with it swiftly but you know the rumors down here," he tried to brush it off and laugh, but it came out as more of a wheeze.

"Dealt? Swiftly? Rumors?" Sigmund questioned.

"Dealt means to handle, like how I took care of the injured water benders. Swiftly means quickly. Rumors are stories spread about something, they may or may not be right," Sezja explained.

"This must be Sigmund," the innkeeper studied the boy at the table, "Wyman told me to send a message once you two arrived here, saying you're safe. I better go do that."

"Thanks, Toan," Sezja bobbed her head in thanks as she followed Sigmund to the empty room Toan had showed him to before.

"It's your turn to have the bed, Siggy," Sezja said once they'd entered the room and she set the bag she carried down.

"Are you sure?" Sigmund asked, not remembering who had slept on the bed at the last inn.

"Yep," Sezja nodded. She knew in advance that the Protector Inn kept no cots so whoever didn't get the bed got the ground, "We should probably get some food soon. We'll need to leave early tomorrow, again. I want to get back to the Bender's Friend as soon as possible to check on Wyman. Dang, even if we didn't stop and rest at all it'd take a week going the entire way around the tunnels. Would you be alright if we turned back tomorrow, Siggy?"

Sigmund nodded in response to her question.

"Good, let's go get some food and then get to sleep," Sezja smiled as she walked to the door.

Sigmund followed.

The common room was louder than most, gamblers dotted various tables of the room, crowding around one table or another and talking rather loudly. Friends and families sat at tables enjoying food and conversation. A rather unusual addition to the room, however, was a young woman playing a harp and singing a tale of the benders' time before they were pushed from the surface to the tunnels.

Toan wandered from table to table, occasionally breaking up fights and scolding friends for the length between visits. He turned as he noticed Sezja and Sigmund, "Sezja, would you like a meal?"

"Yes please, Uncle Toan," Sezja smiled, following him to the kitchen and chattering the entire time. This left Sigmund alone in the middle of the loud, brightly lamp lit common room. He suddenly felt afraid. He didn't know why but he felt insecure and lost when he was alone. With a small yelp he made his way to the kitchen too, following Sezja.

* * *

"You didn't have to walk across the room," Sezja glanced over he shoulder as the kitchen door opened to reveal Sigmund entering.

"Wanted to," Sigmund mumbled as he walked over to stand next to Sezja.

Sezja shrugged as she turned back to her conversation with Toan, "Gleb really came through here? Hope I don't run into him on the way to the Bender's Friend. I might just lose my temper this time."

"He even had a girl with him. A girl even younger than you," Toan shook his head.

"He's a creep, we all know that much," Sezja shrugged as she accepted the two plates of food Toan handed her, "I'll see you tomorrow before I leave, Toan. I promise I won't forget to say goodbye."

"Send a message over once you reach Wyman's inn, okay?" Toan reminded as Sezja led Sigmund back to the common room.

"You might have to remind me tomorrow, too," Sezja rolled her eyes as she propped the door open with her shoulder, allowing Sigmund to pass, "Toan's ridiculous sometimes."

"Ridiculous?" Sigmund tilted his head in question.

"I'm not really sure how to explain that. It's like when someone does something with no reason and they do this often I guess," Sezja puzzled, unsure how to explain.

Sigmund accepted the explanation, though he was still deeply confused.

"Siggy, you know that if you ever just want to go back to the surface or stay at an inn when I go, you can. It won't upset me or anything," Sezja said as she set the plates of food on an empty table.

"Upset?" Sigmund asked.

"Hurt my feelings," Sezja said, "I've noticed the way you've seemed to linger behind me, as if you want to stay somewhere. If you ever want to just tell me."

"I've been, thinking? I have just had a lot? on my mind? recently?" Sigmund sounded out the words, a look close to worry plastered on his face like wet paper.

"Okay," Sezja gave a small, relieved smile, "Whatcha been thinking about?"

"Dreams. I have been having more dreams recently. They seem? like memories?" Sigmund played with the food on his plate, pushing it around with a fork and occasionally taking small bites. He seemed more interested in the conversation than in the food.

"What are they?" Sezja's face paled at this statement.

"I always? feel weak? and hurt? in them. I'm coughing? up blood? and people? call me a traitor? One girl? seems worried? about me and defends? me. Then I always wake up?" Sigmund sounded out the words as he took a small bite of his food.

"Do you remember anything else?" Sezja felt sickness rising in her gut as she made herself ask, afraid of what he would answer.

"Non-benders?" Sigmund sounded out the word.

_Okay, why doesn't he remember killing? He remembers this all so clearly, but he can't remember all of the people he murdered?! _anger boiled within Sezja as she thought, _No, Siggy isn't Zenjiro!_

"Sezja, are you okay?" Sigmund asked.

"Fine," Sezja said in a detached voice, finishing her food and leaving the plate to be gathered later with the rest by Toan, "I'm gonna go get some sleep. Come up when you're finished eating."

Sigmund nodded and quickly finished his food, scampering behind his friend.

When they reached the room Sezja grabbed one of the two blankets off of the bed and flopped onto the floor, her arm substituting a pillow. She ignored Sigmund's questioning look as he flopped onto the bed.

"Night, Siggy," Sezja yawned.

She earned no response.

* * *

_Pain pulsed through Zenjiro's body as he clutched his chest, gasping for air in his weakening lungs. Deep cuts covered his arms and legs, his clothes were torn and he could hear shouting behind him._

_"Nobody wants this kid, I don't see why they don't just let us kill him now," a voice scoffed._

_"Something about him knowing valuable information," another voice sounded as if the owner had shrugged._

_"I think we should just kill him. The kid's already too sick to save anyway," the first voice sounded indifferent._

Just a little farther. Please, body, just a little farther, _Zenjiro's eyes began to close, his mind desperately trying to move his body. With no luck he fell back against the tree he was near. Pain pulsed through his entire body as darkness enveloped his mind._

Sigmund opened his eyes. The room was dark and Sezja mumbled in her sleep, occasionally whimpering about her side hurting. He stared at the ceiling, wishing he could force his mind to settle down.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I was being lazy. Thanks a bunch for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA.

* * *

Chapter 8

Sigmund lagged behind Sezja's unusually quick pace through the dark tunnels. Exhaustion dragged at the edges of his mind, "Slow? down, Sezja."

"Oh, sorry. I just wanna get back to the Bender's Friend quickly," Sezja chuckled as she stopped long enough for Sigmund to catch up. She began walking a bit slower, "You look tired. Y'all right?"

"I'm fine," Sigmund nodded, yawning. His toes caught on a rock and sent him jolting forward, catching himself before he fell.

"Sure about that?" Sezja laughed.

Sigmund nodded, his eyes half open from exhaustion.

"Lets go above ground and camp out for the night. Sound like a plan?" Sezja suggested.

Sigmund happily agreed to this offer.

Soon the two had a small camp set up. The sun was only barely starting to go down.

"You didn't get much sleep last night, did you?" Sezja asked as she stared at the reddening sky.

"No," Sigmund answered.

"Any reason?" Sezja asked.

"Too much on my mind," Sigmund answered simply.

"For how much you claim goes on in that head of yours you never really talk about it," Sezja smirked at him.

"Claim? Never?" Sigmund questioned.

"Say, make others think is right. Does not happen," Sezja explained, having almost forgot about his lack of memory.

Sigmund nodded, taking in the new words.

"You should probably try to get some sleep, don't want you so tired tomorrow," Sezja smiled.

With a nod Sigmund laid down, his back facing Sezja.

Sezja sat silently, looked ahead at the sky. Blood red faded to pink and orange and yellow to purple and blue across the sky. It seemed like hours had passed as she stared at the sky. Soon it darkened to a blackness that was uncomfortable. Soon stars appeared and gave dim light to the darkness. A sliver of moon hung in the sky. The air had taken on a chill when Sezja finally laid down, stretching across the rough, dead grass under her.

* * *

Voices were the first things to awake the sleeping earth-benders. Loud voices.

Something made rough contact with Sezja's side. Without a single thought she was on her feet ready to fight. A boy, no older than nine, lay where she had been. It looked as if he was what had run into her. Blood dripped from the kid's nose and the corners of his mouth as he rolled over, looking past Sezja's side at a tall girl.

The girl appeared to have lived on the surface for a long time, while the younger boy appeared to be from the tunnels. His skin was pale from lack of sunlight and he held a look of almost comfort in the dark lighting of the night.

"Give it up, kid. I found your entrance to the tunnels and you can't hide it by leading me away," the young woman barked a laugh. She was tall, with a fit build.

"It's worked so far," the kid almost hid behind Sezja as he spoke.

"You're a non-bender, aren't you? A spoiled, surface dwelling non-bender?" Sezja gladly stepped between the two, taking up an earth-bending stance.

"At least I'm not some tunnel grub," the non-bender spat.

"If we're grubs, then you must be slugs," the boy narrowed amber eyes at the woman.

"You think that was clever, don't you? Hate to tell you it was lame, kid, but it really kinda was," the non-bender rolled her eyes at him.

"Kid, what's your name?" Sezja asked over her shoulder, eyes still on the non-bender.

"Aman," he answered, "I think her name is Thao."

"Alright, thanks Aman," Sezja grinned.

"Why are names so important?" Thao asked.

"I just like to know who I'm protecting. And who I'm beating to a bloody pulp," Sezja smirked arrogantly.

Sigmund had stood and was now standing at Sezja's side.

Thao's eyes widened as she recognized Sigmund, "If it isn't our little escapee. So this is where you've been hiding."

"Escapee? Hiding?" Sigmund questioned.

"I'm surprised those benders even let you down into the tunnels. Didn't they want you dead?" Thao laughed.

"Shut up, Thao," Sezja snapped, immediately growing protective.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Thao felt she had found a useful weakness.

"Shut up and get ready to fight," Sezja had already sent a rock hurdling in the woman's direction.

Thao dodged. She held a spear in her left hand. With the spear outstretched Thao charged forward.

The three benders scattered, the spear missing all three of them.

Thao turned to attack Sezja, only to be met by a blast of fire sent by Aman. She stumbled back as the fire heated her face, searing the tip of her nose. Pain flashed through her left forearm and blazed across her shoulders.

She shrieked and writhed, wishing to escape the maddening, endless pain. Finally she could withstand the pain no longer and her thoughts turned to black in a flash.

"Good job, Aman," Sezja said, "Did someone close up the entrance she claimed to have found?"

Aman nodded.

"Good, lets leave her here for her companions to find," Sezja smiled and picked up the bag she always carried, "If you're headed back to the tunnels, Aman, so are we. If not we can accompany you wherever you need to go."

"I'm going back into the tunnels. I got what I needed when I came up here," Aman assured.

"Alright, lets get going," Sezja looked around quickly, assuring there was no one around, before she opened up a hole in the ground, "After you."

Aman nodded and slipped into the hole in the ground, followed by Sigmund then Sezja. As she fell Sezja closed the hole above them.

Aman landed with surprising grace, followed by Sigmund crash landing with a loud _thud_. Sezja landed on her feet beside Sigmund and waited for her fellow earth-bender to get up, "You still need to work on that landing, Siggy."

"Landing?" Sigmund asked, still slightly dazed from the fall.

"Yeah, what we just did," Sezja knew he'd understand that explanation.

"Miss, what're your names?" Aman asked politely as they began walking down the tunnels, lamps in hand.

"I'm Sezja, he's Sigmund," Sezja introduced.

"Miss?" Sigmund questioned.

"The way he just used it is a title for an unmarried woman. The other version is when something doesn't go where you want it to," Sezja explained.

"I know I sound a bit intrusive, but why doesn't he know these words?" Aman asked.

"He has memory loss. When I found him he didn't know what anything was and I had to give him a name. But I'm glad I did," Sezja smiled, the shadows across her face hiding her bright pink cheeks.

"Hey Sigmund, what type of bender are you?" Aman asked.

"Earth?" Sigmund sounded the word out.

"Good job, Siggy," Sezja smiled at him.

"What were you two doing on the surface?" Aman asked.

"I'm one of the material hunters. We were camping up there for a night on our way to the next inn," Sezja answered.

"Whoa! You're really a material hunter?" Aman's eyes seemed to sparkle in amazement.

"Yep, I've been going up and hunting for about six years now," Sezja grinned.

"Cool! What's it like spending so much time on the surface?" Aman seemed to bounce on his heels as he walked.

"It's pretty good, but it always feels like you've run a mile when you come back down here and realize you're safe from non-benders. The best part is being able to look up and see the sky, and know that some day everyone may be able to live up there again," Sezja couldn't figure out how to describe the big part of it. It was a feeling unique to being a material hunter, "You also feel free. Like at a time before you were a bender. I have to admit, though, it is dangerous to feel that way on the surface. To let your guard down and take in that feeling could also mean death or captivity. That's probably our biggest downfall."

"The leader of my old travel group used to be a material hunter. I think he said something like that too. Then one day he never came back down," Aman wondered if he truly should follow that dream to become a material hunter.

"He probably got captured. We're considered rather high value to the non-benders when we're brought in alive and coherent. We know about the tunnels and we know all of the entrances so they always take interest in us. That's why most material hunters go in groups on the surface. The other loners like me are the ones who usually get caught," Sezja confirmed.

"Have you ever seen the prisons where they keep benders on the surface?" Aman questioned.

"No," Sezja answered.

"Yes," Sigmund answered, something in his voice sounded different, off.

"Really?" Sezja asked.

"I was held in one for a month or two, along with my travel group," Sigmund nodded, "They're not as bad as people make them sound, especially for someone who's sick. They give you food and you don't have to worry about murder and thievery. You aren't separated from your loved ones, either. They keep you together as best as they can. It's a rather nice place for an outcast."

"Siggy, are you feeling alright?" Sezja's mouth had gone dry at the tone in his voice. It was detached and empty, with a small spark of hatred.

"Fine," Sigmund smiled, the tone gone.

"I think we're getting close to the Lost Inn, let's hurry up," Aman rushed ahead of the two.

"Slow down," Sezja jogged after the fire-bender.

Sigmund scrambled to catch up.

* * *

The Lost Inn came into view around the corner, spreading a thin fan of light across the ground from under the crooked door.

"Is this where you needed to be?" Sezja asked Aman.

"Yep! This is where I left from my travel group to go find something. They should still be here," he grinned.

"It's good to know that you're not traveling on your own. I was getting worried about that," Sezja smiled as she held the door open for Sigmund and Aman.

As soon as Aman entered the room he was tackled by two younger girls, both squealing and giggling.

"Hey guys," he smiled and ruffled their hair, "Sezja, Sigmund, these are my sisters, Bronka and Aderes."

"They're adorable!" Sezja squealed as she picked up Aderes in a hug.

Aderes had long black hair tied back into a braid that reached the middle of her back. She had pale skin, as did most of the tunnel dwellers. She squeaked as her feet left the ground.

"You're so cute," Sezja grinned as she set the small girl down.

"Aman, the others were getting worried. Did you find what you were looking for?" Bronka asked.

"Yep!" he grinned as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small package wrapped in butcher paper. He handed it to the two girls, "Happy early birthday!"

The girls carefully unwrap the bag to reveal candy. A small pile of candy.

"Thank's, Aman," Aderes smiled widely at her brother, showing off her gap toothed grin.

* * *

A/N: So I found that to be a good ending point :) Thanks a bunch for reading! :D Tell me whatcha think and whatcha wanna see and I'll be sure to work on it. R&R.


End file.
